Forum:Images in Chapter and Episode Articles
Alright, I've been talking in chat with a few people about how we really jumped the gun on adding Images to chapter pages in some kind of Galaxy9000-led anti-anime rage. We've got a bunch of problems with anime images showing up on chapter articles, because people don't check the uses of an image, and are too lazy to upload two images to replace one. In fact, I don't think images help either chapter or episode articles. I think we should remove them all and let the summaries stand alone. 22:17, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Agreed. Images don't really help other than showing what's going on in the episode, which we already said in the summaries, and if people really want to know so much about what's going on in an episode, they can watch it themselves. If anything, images on chapter/episode pages are just creating more work for us. I support removing them. 22:25, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Images are fine in episodes. Just get rid of them in chapter articles. The only issue with images in either is the images make stubby chapter/episodes not look like stubs. SeaTerror (talk) 22:30, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I agree with SeaTerror here. Though I haven't been adding images to the last few episode summaries I've written because I wasn't sure if it was allowed, I believe they make the summaries more interesting to look at, since it's no longer just a wall of text. And yeah, images only in episode summaries because manga images will most likely be updated to anime ones and those would look weird on a chapter article.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:02, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Why are they fine in episodes but not chapters? Functionally the same thing. And I don't mind them. They spice up pages that'd otherwise be a bit bland. Leman-Russkin (talk) 18:43, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Because in the case of chapters the images were mostly uploaded just to be uploaded. Like when an anime image won on a poll it was reuploaded as a manga image and added to chapter articles just to be there. SeaTerror (talk) 18:53, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I think we can remove images from both chapter and episode summaries. They're summaries; they provide an overview of what goes on and probably aren't meant to be a replacement for actually reading the chapter or watching the episode. While the images do look nice, they ultimately aren't necessary. MizuakiYume (talk) 19:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I believe we should keep images only in episode summaries, not in chapter pages. 10:22, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Either remove them from both or keep them in both. 19:35, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I think having image encourages a level of detail in these summaries that I believe is too much for a summary. I think the goal of summaries is to inform the reader of everything in the chapter/episode in as succinct a fashion as possible. 14:48, October 12, 2015 (UTC) 14:48, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Didn't we already get into arguments about detailed summaries? SeaTerror (talk) 17:20, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Detailed words are different than detailed pictures. The pictures can compliment the article. Words can't compliment an article. Articles ARE words. So this kind of detailed summary is different with pictures. 17:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine with either keeping them or removing them. Both sides have a point. But if we're keeping the images, we definitely, as others have said above, should remove them from the chapter summary pages. It seems we're divided on this. Should we have a poll? 10:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) It makes no sense to remove images from chapter articles but leaving them on episode pages. SeaTerror (talk) 10:42, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :But aren't you the guy that said "Images are fine in episodes. Just get rid of them in chapter articles." ? I'm confused... 04:21, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Just saying it seems pointless I guess. Episodes tend to need them more. The issue with the chapter one is some of those images should be moved elsewhere before removing from chapter articles. A lot can be deleted since a ton were uploaded just because of somebody wanting a manga image up instead of an anime image. SeaTerror (talk) 05:57, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Since we don't have a clear majority, shall we have a poll guys? 06:22, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Let's poll it. 05:46, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Poll Discussion Best way I see of polling this is two separate questions, one for episode articles, one for chapters. Anyone disagree? 1 week test poll, 1 week poll. 05:46, March 15, 2016 (UTC) No objection to the poll questions from me. 02:53, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Poll 11:36, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Too much work that nobody actually checks to see is done. #Xilinoc (talk) 12:10, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Because uploading files to be used only on chapter articles is stupid and a waste of time. # 14:49, March 23, 2016 (UTC) # User:12th Supernova # 16:25, March 24, 2016 (UTC) # Dragonquiz (talk) 05:30, March 25, 2016 (UTC) # 12:27, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ;Should we allow images in Episode Summaries? Yes. We should allow images in episode summaries. #Xilinoc (talk) 12:10, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I'll be the first dissenter here and say yes, for the sake of spicing them up a bit. # SeaTerror (talk) 16:52, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Episodes actually need them. No. We should not allow images in episode summaries. #Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:41, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Just for consistency # 11:36, March 23, 2016 (UTC) # 14:49, March 23, 2016 (UTC) # User:12th Supernova honestly, I can't see an episode page needing more than the title image # 16:25, March 24, 2016 (UTC) # Dragonquiz (talk) 05:30, March 25, 2016 (UTC) # 12:27, March 26, 2016 (UTC) }} Post Poll Discussion Alright, no images in both chapter and episode summaries. We need to start removing them from all articles. Any volunteers? 21:45, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee inb4 I forget about this 22:14, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I'll help. I can also take care of deleting any of the images that only show up in chapter and episode summaries. 01:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Where do we stand now? I've heard that all the episode articles have been checked, but what about chapters? 03:01, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm still checking the episodes, actually. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I'll get started on the chapters once I finish the episodes, so sometimes this week. 03:20, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I've done a fair amount of episodes and I can start on the chapters now. 01:33, April 6, 2016 (UTC) 1-110 are checked. 01:43, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Episode 517 - current episodes are all checked. 02:31, April 12, 2016 (UTC)